


【拉二双闪】喵！

by Miya_12



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_12/pseuds/Miya_12
Summary: ▶ AC闪+拉二A闪+拉二C闪▶ AC闪滑板车有▶ 古埃及文化的部分胡扯居多，经不起考究……
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Gilgamesh | Caster, Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, Gilgamesh | Caster/Ozymandias | Rider
Kudos: 17





	【拉二双闪】喵！

夜晚，两位吉尔伽美什王的房间烛光熄灭。

「最近的迦勒底太和平了！」弓阶的，英雄王吉尔伽美什，大字型瘫倒在床铺上，对迦勒底的近况表达不满：「这不是都让本王感到无趣了吗！」

术阶的，贤王吉尔伽美什，无语地推开占走属于他床位的那只手，躺下，不打算理会年轻的自己。以他对自己的了解，明天年轻的他就会找到新的乐子打发时间。

「喂，」然而年轻的吉尔伽美什在这时候侧身，叫住已经阖眼的自己，「Caster的本王。」

和他同样血红的眼半睁，写满倦怠的一瞥，又闭上。

「竟敢对王的呼唤不予理睬，」英雄王被如此冷落，心头生出一丝怒火。他捏住贤王的下颚，一翻身坐到了他身上，强迫方才那双怠慢了他的人与他对视，「就算是本王，也是不敬吧！」

闻者大叹一口气，众所皆知贤王吉尔伽美什是不得闲的能人，日理万机处理迦勒底诸多事务的劳累自然也是可观，「本王今日累了，有什么明天再说吧。」

虽然从者不需要睡眠，但面对心灵上的疲倦，睡眠仍是良好的休息。

英雄王打量着与自己近乎一致的容貌，扣除年华的蜕变，劳碌带来的阴影也烙印在贤王的眼睑下。

「哈，」他突然一笑，「你现在需要的根本不是什么睡眠。」英雄王倾身吻住年长的自己，在贤王来得及做出反应前，从没有合紧的齿列中闯入，卷起软嫩的舌吮吻，在脆弱的黏膜间肆意蹂躏。

体液交换，对从者而言最有效也最直接的补魔。可对于两位吉尔伽美什王而言，比起单纯的接吻，又何不趁此餍足愉悦？

虽然最初的主动方是英雄王，但贤王也同样热情地回应这个吻。他们相互环抱对方，不断加深这份窒息的甜腻，同时也更加沉沦。

「唔、等等……」约莫是有力气了，脑袋也运转起来的贤王推拒着年轻的自己。

「又怎么了？」英雄王瞇起眼，语气危险地问道。他还没见过谁竟对自己如此不敬，胆敢连续两次惹出他的脾气──当然，多数的人在第一次就已经没了性命。

「别那么生气。」贤王一下一下抚摸着身上人的背脊，像是顺毛，又补偿意味地在他脸颊上留下一个吻，「本王明日还忙碌得很，可不是个放纵的好时机。」

「哈！就为了那种理由拒绝本王？」但他显然小看了自己的蛮横，特别是那个年轻的、残暴的他，「本王即刻让你遗忘如此愚蠢的顾虑。」

英雄王的手探进贤王松垮睡袍的衣领中，分别揉弄起胸前的敏感。

「蠢货！快停、唔嗯……」刺激像细微的电流窜过，贤王不自觉挺起了胸膛迎合。话语未落的唇舌再次被另一个自己给吻住，更加深切地交缠。

乳首两抹嫣色像滴入水里，一下子渲染开来，布满整片肌肤，连带温度的热潮，氤氲翩翩。

本就身体素质不比英雄王的他，又被擒住了弱点照顾，那还有什么能够翻盘的希望吗？

答案是没有。

太了解自己的喜好究竟是好是坏，恐怕同为吉尔伽美什的两个人，此时得到的是完全相反的结论。

胜负论定，贤王吉尔伽美什只有坠入情欲的深渊，无路可退。

他觉得自己像是那孱弱的、溺水的鱼，每当身下的炙热将他猛力贯穿，他都只能仰起头，呼吸困难地享受那渗透神经末梢的麻痒和魔力充盈的饱满。

好热，太热了。年轻的自己熟知他的脆弱，每一次都毫无保留地将他逼进绝顶，而他那被操到酸软的身躯，连挣扎都显得无力。

再一次被托着臀肉狠狠顶入花心，他舒服得蜷起了脚尖，双腿紧紧缠在英雄王的腰上，颤抖着呼吸射在两人相贴的腰腹间。

一夜旖旎。

直到终于饕足了精神和魔力，年轻的吉尔伽美什才放过险些被他折腾到哭成泪人儿的贤王。他搂住贤王，换着他有一搭没一搭顺起对方的背，手法拙劣，但还算诚意十足。

手上还温柔地为贤王擦去脸庞的泪痕，嘴上倒是不远放过笑话贤王的机会，「哭得这么惨，看来魔力上应该还挺满足的。」

被戳到痛处的贤王剐了英雄王一眼，却难以反驳，只堪堪挤出一句不敬，便再无话可说。嗓音里甚至满是纵情后的沙哑。

「你看你，简直像──等等。」英雄王勾起兴味盎然的笑，「你让本王想到了绝妙的主意。」

看到那抹笑容时，贤王心中的警铃大作──那可是他自己啊！他难道还能不了解这个笑容隐含的恶意吗？

千里眼……？！

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」硬生生以精神干扰掐灭千里眼的英雄王愉快地大笑，接下贤王狠戾的眼神，「岂能让你如愿。」

「混蛋！」今晚不断处于劣势，气急败坏的贤王抬手就要召出宝库，「本王很忙，别浪费本王的时间！」

「放心吧，」英雄王心情看上去欢快极了，以十指紧扣的暧昧姿态，将贤王要施展咒术的手强压回床上，并随着动作翻身将贤王按在身下，「你会喜欢这个主意的。」

才不会！

「还是……」看见贤王不情愿的表情，英雄王不安分的本性躁动起来。他伏在贤王的耳畔，爱人般细语，「本王该让你到天明为止都失去思考的余力？」

他仍不断在耳边对他柔声说着什么。故意的。贤王很清楚。一如那个人也很清楚自己对这样的耳语有多么敏感。

贤王几乎能感受到那双唇在他耳边开合的形状。耳朵不停被温热的水气侵入，酥酥麻麻的，攀过他的头顶、他的后颈，深入他的五脏六腑、他的四肢百骸。

他什么也听不见了。

只知道身体再次被勾起热潮，足陷情欲的泥沼，而他昏沉的大脑拒绝负载。

贤王被拉起再次跨坐到英雄王腿上，被开拓过的柔软还流淌着前一场情事的浊液，轻易地再次接纳男人的雄物。

像是留存上一场情热的欲求不满，小嘴一张就吞进了根部。高温滚烫的嫩肉欢愉地痉挛着，渴望更多的欺凌。

贤王发出了一声呜咽。

夜晚再度渲染靡丽。

接连两次情事终归对贤王消耗太大。隔日当他还有些迷糊地睁眼，那对和他如出一辙的赤眸闯入视线。

……连这家伙都醒着，那时间肯定晚了。贤王想，无语和英雄王对望了一会儿。

「终于醒了。」那双红色眼眸流露的心情还算轻快，「让本王等这么久，你说该如何裁决你？」

贤王先是一怔，然后不可遏止地大笑起来。

「噗、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」贤王笑得眼角都泛出了泪花，「自己为自己定罪什么的……别让本王才醒来就笑到腹筋抽痛！」

「但是，」刚才还剧烈笑出声的人突然就沉下眼神，「要论裁定罪行，也是本王先吧。昨晚的帐，本王可还没跟你清算！」

「哈！还真敢说，看看你昨夜魔力贫弱的模样！」

「第二次就只是单纯的纵欲吧！」

「那又如何，你也舒服得很不是吗！」

「本王说过本王很忙！没时间陪你玩这种游戏！」

于是当奥兹曼迪亚斯走进吉尔伽美什的房间，看到的是两人盘坐在床铺上剑拔弩张的对峙情景。

「邀请余来，是要让余观赏你们喧闹？」

「当然不是。」相较贤王对于法老出现的困惑，英雄王理所当然地接过话语，始作俑者显而易见，「给你看个好东西。」

年轻的吉尔伽美什伸手一捞，将年长的自己圈在自己身前。亲密地倚在他的后背上，靠在他的耳边轻笑：「昨晚你睡得可沉了──没什么，一点小把戏而已，别担心。」

他的手覆上贤王的心口，「稍微在这里埋了小法术，只要注入魔力……」

贤王开口，还没说出任何话，突然感受到来自灵基内部一阵骚乱，却在转瞬之间又平息。他皱眉，尚未理解刚才的那股乱流是怎么回事。

「看看这个，太阳的。」身后的人也没有解释的意思，捏起他的下颔，就将他的脸转向奥兹曼迪亚斯，「你肯定喜欢的。」

奥兹曼迪亚斯的目光在两人身上定格，一瞬间说不出话。他走向两个吉尔伽美什，在两个金发的人面前跪坐而下。

缓慢，而且慎重。

奥兹曼迪亚斯各执起他们的一只手，将之扣在自己的额前。他的身姿是那么虔诚，平时的耀眼辉煌都被尽数敛去。

两个吉尔伽美什都傻住了──即便是英雄王，也未曾想到这个发展。

「崇敬的芭丝特，拉的双眼，」奥兹曼迪亚斯垂眸，低声轻语，「法老曾经的守护，余等的女神。」

猫，埃及人的信仰，神圣的化身。贤王明白了这场恶作剧的样貌。虽然对于被英雄王算计感到不爽，但法老王的反应可以说是支付了相当的报酬，这份愉悦够他赦免英雄王的荒唐。

两双红玉对视，然后不约而同放声狂笑。

「惹人怜爱的家伙。」贤王率先捧起奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸颊亲吻。

英雄王才从疯狂的笑中回过眼，他撑颊，赤红里满满的欢快，「现在的你特别有令本王怜惜的价值喔，太阳的。」

奥兹曼迪亚斯大抵是晓得了吉尔伽美什拿他找乐子的事实。这时候他应当大声斥责两人的不敬，但……

他宽恕了两只大猫令人发指的调皮。

「快过来，太阳的。」坐在床角的吉尔伽美什朝他探手，金色的猫耳抖了抖，细长的尾巴在后面微微摆动。

奥兹曼迪亚斯接过英雄王伸出的手，被动作轻巧地拉过，贴上吉尔伽美什的脸庞，「喔──变成猫之后，原来会很渴望与人肌肤相亲吗……」

吉尔伽美什磨蹭着褐色肌肤的手掌，他非常中意那手温暖宽厚的触感，艳红的流光低垂，气息逐渐绵长。看上去享受极了。

奥兹曼迪亚斯抚摸吉尔伽美什的手，慢慢触碰上那对猫耳，绕过耳后，见到没有反抗，继而明目张胆地搓揉起来。

英雄王偏过头，更加倾向奥兹曼迪亚斯，发出几声细碎的咕哝，宛如猫的呼噜。

贤王在看着两人这番厮磨，没有什么表示，但身后的尾巴高高竖起，轻轻晃着。

「你也很想要吧。」英雄王抓起奥兹曼迪亚斯的另一手，伸向贤王，「这只手还空着呢。」

贤王信步向前，脑袋里头还思忖着。不加油添醋，就让事态遂别人的愿什么的，向来就不是他的风格。

他没有理睬英雄王，而是探手来到英雄王的身后，寻着点充满玩味地压按，「说到猫的话……。」

英雄王背脊一震，然后狼狈地僵直。阵阵酸麻随着贤王的掐捏从尾椎向上流窜，蔓延四处。

「就是这里，太阳的。」贤王唇角弯起恶意的角度，向奥兹曼迪亚斯发出犯罪邀约，「没让这家伙求饶，本王可吞不下这口气。」

「有趣，」奥兹曼迪亚斯接下了这份邀请，他坐到床铺上靠着床头半卧，并将英雄王揽进怀中，接过贤王的动作，在英雄王尾椎的敏感处揉按，「余准许了。」

「你们，该死、的……！」猫化的身躯对这个位置太敏感，挣脱不了的结果就是被彻底掳获。他跪趴在奥兹曼迪亚斯身上，对于自己撅高臀部迎合对方的姿态已毫无自觉。

贤王捏着他的下颚，将他的脸转向自己，兴致盎然地目尝英雄王这眼神迷离、欲仙欲死的可怜模样。

「你真该看看你现在的样子，简直像只真猫。」出于报复，贤王凑近比人耳要敏锐数倍的猫耳，像昨夜他对待自己那样，在英雄王耳旁低语。

他的弱点，也就必定会是英雄王的弱点。

「啊、呜……」一副泫然欲泣的表情。这能有几次出现在年轻的自己身上？这么想到的贤王顿时又多了些欺负的念头。

然而同为吉尔伽美什，又同为猫，看着眼前金发人儿神魂颠倒的凄迷，贤王忍不住咽了口水。

但是不行，他可是为了报仇才让这家伙落到这番下场，他自己也陷入同样的窘迫可不是计划之一。

法老王竟然还在这时候擅自将香甜绝伦的诱惑送到他眼前：「过来吧，余也会好好疼爱你的。」

太不是时候了。大概是他的目光太过炽热。

「本王还没看够这家伙的笑话呢。」贤王轻笑，比起嘴上的嘲讽，手上整理英雄王发丝的动作倒是疼惜有加。

「好好努力吧，太阳的。」贤王葱白的指尖抵住奥兹曼迪亚斯的唇瓣，艳红的宝石弯成月牙，「视这家伙迷乱的程度，本王会给予你取悦了本王的赏赐。」

猫尾的绒毛搔刮着法老王的腿侧，像挑逗。

「本王兴致来了，现在告诉本王你的愿望吧。」

奥兹曼迪亚斯总在心底称呼吉尔伽美什为金色大猫，神圣而妖冶、狡黠而无邪。

「合本王意的话，就让你如愿以偿。」

何止合适。太阳王腹诽。简直鞭辟入里、香象绝流。

「尽管说来取悦本王便是。」

太阳王心底忽然涌起一股笑意，为了他自己的真知灼见，为了吉尔伽美什的瑰丽绝伦。

「你说呢？」他问，澄澈的金眸中光芒闪烁。

吉尔伽美什想起了巴比伦的宝库，里头每一样都是世上绝无仅有的至宝。但这双琥珀里荡漾的光辉，比他所有的收藏都还要绚烂夺目。

「你觉得余想要什么？」


End file.
